A headend node located at a central office or other digital subscriber loop service provider may provide communication services to one or more endpoint nodes such as terminal devices located at a customer premises. In certain situations, a customer may desire multiple services. According to a known technique, providing services to a customer may involve using a direct connection from the service provider to the terminal device. This technique, however, is not practical if more than one service delivery point is needed. According to another known technique, the service provider may provide services to multiple terminal devices using a point to multi-point link through a subscriber gateway device. The subscriber gateway device directs the signals to the appropriate endpoint node. The service provider, however, typically cannot control delivery of the service from the subscriber gateway device to the endpoint node. Accordingly, known techniques for providing point to multi-point communication for digital subscriber loops may be unsatisfactory in certain conditions.